<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cas’ Wings (manip) by look_turtles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764116">Cas’ Wings (manip)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles'>look_turtles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various versions of Cas’ wings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cas’ Wings (manip)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>  <a href="https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/oi9sOOdnHvZqsttyq6KouLQLdEcs4XB1qe5ByGdC_rrI7ymXnI0dV-dgzDJmUxH8mXEFxA7UuZwt_Vjcn_zYDuL43hi1Em-Z4klwWHuLeW8jWdKPcQJFWvIyiZO1poPqu3hkTEGrWg=w1920-h1080">
    
  </a><br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>  <a href="https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/T9LJRUrzCw2oMP1eA2My3XPzMag5M2qiNiDPnV5_kNmgauiGG6u4oVgjf-jugfS4wh9FeaNtxORH_DEMDwflQQcGGHwwOtAApTnE6YoxzwnUriWn5IBQO5Xdr6bx1UOtpGaPx-vr4Q=w1920-h1080">
    
  </a><br/></p>
</div>This one was inspired by the fact that Gabriel has pink wings in bible canon.<div>
  <p><br/>  <a href="https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/X6p-KMqTqcXwO77inBQkmQuJiRIrdO81fivh9swaPFqnPYRIV6JwCUlQ5tOLI7dYd3sEa9nGmA6RDibSIpTUNFnlS1exddb_vGD1xCdbNXXf61JaFOTBQ9JUaiTsACJc2ELh_QNPJQ=w1920-h1080">
    
  </a><br/></p>
</div>Misha said Cas has rainbow colored wings.<div>
  <p><br/>  <a href="https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/AFZYywk9Ez9zFrIhP67kbr05p9oPwvZQQhSJIoQbW3PL5fY6HOuXLJTqzKOnUPM6FZz6AqHckW4mlqGvqQ-H93C8ZgbkGJnv8CDkM9ph70iB6vkkk1j-y-j17b8TRwin_WJ_yhphWQ=w1920-h1080">
    
  </a><br/></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>